gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1993 - 68002 - BROWN Slightly Curly Hair with Slightly Curly Bangs and BROWN Eyes - 18" WEICHKORPERPUPPE - Gotz Play Doll
This Gotz Play Doll was produced in 1993; she measures 45cm/18" tall. Her Doll Name also acts as her Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 68002. She has "ROOTED," LONG, SLIGHTLY CURLY BROWN HAIR WITH SLIGHTLY CURLY BANGS; her hair is worn down under a white woven hat with oversized white bow. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with a DECAL eye design. She is a partially articulated, WEICHKORPERPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a "SOFT BODY DOLL" (or "WEICHKORPERPUPPE" in German). This doll is classified as a soft-bodied doll; it has a soft, padded cloth mid to lower doll torso with soft, padded cloth hips/upper thighs. As their hips do not contain an articulation mechanism, WEICHKORPERPUPPEs cannot sit/stand unaided (i.e. the lower portion of their body is non-articulated). WEICHKORPERPUPPEs have a vinyl head; neck; shoulders; arms; uppper chest, and 3/4 lower leg that are made of vinyl;'' the neck and both shoulders contain articulation joints which means these dolls are partially-articulated dolls'' (i.e. this upper part of the doll body is "partially" able to move independently of the body and hold a pose). For the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are classified as partially-articulated dolls. WEICHKORPERPUPPE are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. Gotz doll hair is easily washable, combable, and natural looking. These dolls primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some Play Dolls will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than for appearance, yet they are still fashionable. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, Play Dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls offered of all the Gotz Doll categories. __TOC__ Catalog Information *Doll Name: 68002 *Year Produced: 1993 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 68002 *Height in cm/inches: 45cm/18" *Torso Material: COMBINATION CLOTH & VINYL *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHKORPERPUPPE *German Classification (in English): SOFT BODY DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *Doll Collection/Series/Line: GOTZ SPIELPUPPEN *'Neckstamp Mold #: 177/16 Gotz' *'Facial Mold Name: UNKNOWN' *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with slightly curly bangs. *Hair Description: Long, slightly curly brown hair with slightly curly bangs; she wears her hair down under a white woven hat with oversized white bow. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NECK; BOTH SHOULDERS *ARTICULATION TYPE: PARTIAL ARTICULATION Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have an internal articulation mechanism, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT BODY DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT BODY DOLLS or WEICHKORPERPUPPE; they are partially articulated dolls. *They have a SOFT, padded, LOWER cloth doll torso with non-jointed cloth hips and upper thighs. **''These dolls cannot sit or stand without help.'' *These dolls have HARD, vinyl UPPER doll torsos, shoulders, arms, necks, and heads. Both shoulders and the neck are jointed; they are capable of moving both their arms and head. **''These dolls are partially articulated dolls; their upper torsos are capable of moving/posing independently of the body, which makes these dolls are partially articulated dolls.'' Original Outfit & Accessories Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit and any original accessories if applicable. Please also upload a photo of this doll's original outfit if possible. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. If possible, please upload a photo of this doll's original box. Category:Doll Index Category:Weichkorperpuppe = Soft Body Doll, Head and Arms with Joints Category:Play Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Partial-Articulated Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Mixture Cloth/Vinyl Dolls - Other Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:18" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:177/16 Gotz